


Should've Been Me

by dobokdude



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Healing, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Suicidal Thoughts, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 03:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15963830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dobokdude/pseuds/dobokdude
Summary: Set after Incredibles 2. When someone close to Violet is harmed during a mission, she withdraws into a state worst than her previous lonely self. Can faces old and new help Violet face her inner demons and heal, and in time to face a coming threat? Rated T for depression, and implied self harm.





	Should've Been Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey yall! Since I don’t have class today I thought I’d whip up this for you guys. And I figured if my main stories are gonna be more popular I need to expand my library, so to speak. So for this story, the setting is after Incredibles 2 when the family goes on a mission and then something goes , horribly horribly wrong. And remember, I never own anything aside from OCs. And with that said, on with the show!

Chapter 1: Shock and Denial

 

‘’Are you sure about this, Rick?’’

 

The old NSA agent sighed, sitting back down at his chair at the table with Bob. The two were at the Parrs’ new luxury home courtesy of Winston Deavor and Devtech Industries. The muscular Super sat across from Rick, his face an etched expression of uncertainty and concern. ‘’I mean are you sure it’s not too soon.’’

 

‘’Bob, I’m gonna be honest with you. In some other instances, yeah it would be better to wait. Being a Superhero is a dangerous line of work, as you know Bob. It can be especially hard on kids. Only reason certain kids 10 and up can do hero work is because protocol usually leaves them to crowd control and clean up duty.’’ Dicker cleared his throat before continuing. ‘’What happened with the kids went way beyond that. If she is gonna have any chance of properly handling this, she needs to be taken to see her, Bob. Now later, now.’’

 

Bob nodded his head, taking a deep sigh. ‘’Well Helen did feel the same way. And one way or another, I do want to get her help.’’ Bob said as the two walked to the front door, Bob opening it for Rick. ‘’Now remember, protocol demands a status update in a month on the condition of the subject.’’

‘’We’ll let you know.’’ Bob said with a small smile, which Dicker returned and then he walked out. Bob closed the door and walked up the stairs. He made his way to one of the bedrooms and opened the door just a crack. Jack Jack lay in his crib, sleeping peacefully. ‘’Good.’’ Bob said quietly, pulling the door shut. This made what he was gonna do alot more easier.

 

He then approached the door of a bedroom at the end of the hall. Pausing for a second, he then gently knocked.

 

‘’Go away.’’

 

‘’Violet, it’s me. We need to talk.’’

 

‘’Dad, I mean it, go aw-’’

 

‘’Violet! Open this door, now!’’

 

There was a beat. Bob himself was shocked at the mild raise in his voice. Even with hearing about Dash’s past calls to the principal’s office, it was rare for him to raise his voice, let alone yell. But it worked, as the door opened and there stood Violet in her dark pajamas who looked at him with an expression of surprise and solemness. Bob noticed her eyes had redness and puffiness to them, and her hair was slightly messy and disheveled.

 

‘’Vi, we need to talk. Please.’’ Bob said, his voice firm yet still gentle. Violet avoided his gaze, but after a few seconds nodded slowly. The two entered her bedroom, which wasn’t much like what one would expect for a teenage girl. The walls were painted pink, but weren’t adorn with the posters of boy bands and her nightstand only had a mirror and vanity kit. The light of the room was very dimmed, adding to the already somber tension in the air.

 

The two sat down on her bed in silence for a few moments, then Bob decided to break the ice. ‘’Violet, it’s been 2 weeks since the…the accident. And ever since then, me and your mom have noticed you’ve been so withdrawn. A few months ago that would have been normal but now you were more outgoing. We were glad to see you making friends, but now even Tony and Kari have called asking how you are because you hardly talk to them at school now.’’

 

‘’It’s best they aren’t around me. Not after what happened.’’ 

‘’Vi, what happened wasn’t your fault.’’

‘’No matter how many times you say that Dad, it doesn’t change the fact that it’s not true.’’

Bob took a deep sigh, running his hand through his hair. ‘’Vi, the bottom line is it isn’t healthy for you to go on like this. You’re going to have to see a counselor.’’

 

Violet’s head jerked to look at her father, slightly shocked but her father returned it with a firm look. ‘’It’s not up for discussion young lady.’’ he said sternly, but his expression softened. ‘’Vi, this is for your own good.’’

 

Vi looked down, pulling her legs into a fetal position. ‘’I don’t deserve anything good dad.’’ That’s when she then felt a hand on her shoulder. ‘’Then do it for your mom and me.’’

 

After a few more seconds of silence, Bob heard an ‘’ok’’ barely above a whisper. He stood up, patted her back and walked out of the room, looking back once before shutting a door. But with the dim lighting and hair draped over her daughter’s face, he couldn’t see the silent tears which began falling from her cheeks.


End file.
